


Sweet Shenanigans

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Minor Cas whump, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Research, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When a series of practical jokes occur in and around the bunker in the days leading up to Halloween, TFW 2.0 are left puzzled and a little irritated. Who is pulling these pranks, and for what reason? Dean is determined to discover the truth, and if that means spending time researching with his favourite angel, all the better. Maybe it will even bring them closer together.





	Sweet Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/gifts).



> This was written for the Profound Bond Gift Exchange, as a gift for [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917). Hope you enjoy this slice of fun with a side of smut.
> 
> The hugest of thanks to my wonderful friend [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks), for all your help with this. For the ideas, editing, endless encouragement, and the beautiful collage you made for this fic. I really can't thank you enough.

 

Dean pulled up to the bunker in baby, a confused look on his face. “What the fuck?” he almost growled out.

 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked, from the passenger seat.

 

“Look.” Dean pointed towards the bunker as he got out of the car, with Sam, Cas and Jack following him.

 

They all stared in amazement at what Dean was referring to. There was a wreath hanging on the outside of the door to the bunker; one that clearly signified Halloween, with little pumpkins and scary  _ Scream _ masks intertwined with the twigs and leaves.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Sam asked, just as puzzled as his brother at the unexpected appearance of the ‘decoration’. 

 

“I bet it was kids,” Dean grumbled, as he strode over to the door and unceremoniously pulled the thing off, then threw it into a pile of leaves. “Hopefully this’ll give ‘em the message to leave us alone now.” 

 

Unlocking the door and entering into the bunker, Dean noticed that Cas was even quieter than usual. He was probably as freaked out as Dean was at the thought of a bunch of rugrats invading their territory like that.

 

Jack appeared to like it though. Well, he would, wouldn't he, with all his childlike wonder. Dean still wasn't going to let it stay though. 

 

+++

 

The following morning Sam set off for a supply run, but was back after only two minutes. “Guys? Come and See.” Sam gestured towards the door, and Dean, Cas and Jack followed him curiously. 

 

The wreath was back in place, and now there was a jack-o’-lantern next to the door. A face had been carved into the pumpkin - very badly - it was so bad that Dean didn't know whether he should be angry or amused. Amused quickly won out, and he began to laugh, pointing at the abomination as he did so. Sam joined in then, leaning against the side of the building for support.

 

“The little scamps aren't giving up, huh?” Dean shrugged after the laughter had subsided, then added “might as well leave ‘em there, then maybe they'll stop.” He wasn't convinced of that theory, especially as it was still another six days until Halloween, but he could hope anyway. 

 

+++

 

Next morning, Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, half-awake but desperate to pee. As he stood over the toilet, feeling his bladder emptying, he suddenly realised that his pee was not going into the bowl, but was running down the side and onto the floor. 

 

_ Sonovabitch _ ! “Sam!” Dean went into the hallway and shouted. “Saran wrap? Seriously?”

 

“Dean? What are you talking about?” Sam came out of his room and stared at Dean. From the look on his face, it was clear that he had no idea what was going on. 

 

“Saran wrap on the toilet seat,” Dean said, a little quieter now. “It wasn't you?”

 

“Nah, but I wish I had thought of it now,” Sam started to laugh. “Your face-” 

 

“Wait… wait.” It suddenly dawned on Dean what this meant. “If it wasn't you… Cas? Jack?” He shook his head. “No, that's ridiculous, they wouldn't do shit like that. But it can't have been kids either; they couldn't get in here.”

 

“A ghost?” Sam supplied, helpfully. 

 

“Kevin? Is that you?” Dean said into the nothingness. “This isn't funny, man.”

 

“It is a little funny,” Sam laughed again, and Dean punched him on the shoulder. 

 

Sam didn’t find it quite as funny later though, after he had come back from his run and gone for a shower. “Dean,” he shouted. “Is this to get me back for earlier? I told you it wasn't me.” 

 

“What now?” Dean met a towel-clad, dripping wet, angry faced Sam in the hallway.

 

“I used this body wash and my hair’s falling out.”

 

“You're not supposed to use it on yer head, Sam.”

 

“My body hair.” Sam pointed to his now very smooth legs.

 

Hair removal cream instead of body wash? Dean couldn't help but laugh, despite all these weird goings-on. “This is trickster level crap, man.”

 

“You mean… you think Gabriel is still alive? And messing with us?”

 

“It wouldn't be the first time,” Dean mused.

 

“Should we perform the archangel summoning ritual?”

 

“Yeah, why not? And then I’m gonna kick his ass.” Dean went to the supplies room to get the ingredients for the spell, while Sam got dressed, then they met up again in the dungeon.

 

Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on how you look at it - the spell was unsuccessful. Gabriel was either dead, or not in this universe, although it was always possible that he was alive and using some magic of his own to stop the Winchesters from summoning him. Dean figured that it was most likely one of the first two options, though, because if he was pulling some trickster nonsense on them, he wouldn’t then go to so much trouble to hide himself. No, this wasn’t Gabriel, of that he was certain.

 

So… what the hell were they dealing with here? Dean was beginning to think it really was a ghost, and one with a twisted sense of humour.

 

Thankfully, there were no more incidents that day, but in the morning Dean found himself checking everything in the bathroom carefully before he used it…. just in case. He suspected that Sam would be doing the same.

 

When he was dressed and ready for the day, Dean went to the kitchen, and was delighted to see a lemon meringue pie on the counter. He made himself a cup of coffee, then cut a big slice of the pie and brought them over to the table. As he broke off a piece with the fork, he could feel his mouth watering in anticipation, so he quickly stuck it in his mouth and tasted the…  _ what the actual fuck _ ?

 

Dean jumped up and spat the foul tasting mouthful into the sink. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed out. “What in the hell…?”

 

Cas walked into the kitchen then, as clueless as ever, and gave Dean a searching look. “Hello Dean. I see you have a pie, is it nice?”

 

“Nice?” Dean growled. “It’s the furthest thing from nice.” He spat into the sink again, then grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and took a drink.

 

“What… what is wrong with it?” 

 

“Shaving foam, if I’m not mistaken.” Dean shook his head sadly. “This is just sacrilege man, messing with a pie like that.”

 

“Was it Sam?”

 

“Nah, he would never do that to my pie. Never.” Dean sat back down and sighed heavily. “There’s been some crazy shit going on, and we haven’t got a clue who or what is doing it.”

 

Cas sat down opposite Dean, and thought for a moment. “I think we need to research this, Dean.”

 

_ Great… fucking research _ . “Yeah, c’mon then,” Dean said reluctantly. He threw the ‘pie’ in the bin, then picked up his coffee and made his way to the library, with Cas following behind.

 

The funny thing was, despite having to spend hours researching, and finding precisely Jack squat, Dean found he didn’t exactly hate it. Sitting in the library with Cas, in a companionable mostly-silence was actually quite relaxing… and there were no pranks he had to deal with, which helped. 

 

Dean noticed that as the day went on he and Cas subconsciously sat closer and closer together, which he definitely wasn’t going to complain about. Cas never had gotten the hang of personal space, and Dean had become immune to it by now. It ended up being - for want of a better word - nice. Sam looked in on them at one point, observed them for a few moments, then quietly left, without even asking what they were looking for. He probably had to go through all his hair care products to make sure they hadn’t been tampered with, which would certainly take him a while.

 

By the time Dean went off to bed, he was less jittery about the strange things that were happening. If it was a ghost, no biggie, he had dealt with them before, and in the meantime he and Cas would do more research tomorrow. 

 

+++

 

The next morning, after Dean had checked everything very thoroughly, and not come across anything out of the ordinary, he went to the kitchen for his usual coffee. Cas was standing in the middle of the room with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Cas? You okay, buddy?” Dean inquired.

 

“The sugar I put in my coffee was salt,” Cas replied. “I did not like it.”

 

“Oh damn, he got you too, huh?” Dean asked. He tried not to get too pissed on Cas’s behalf, but it wasn't easy. The guy couldn't taste things properly as it was, so this seemed particularly cruel. He had an idea though. “How about I make you another coffee, and put honey in it instead?”

 

“That would be very nice. Thank you. “ Cas smiled shyly, and took the coffee Dean made for him.

 

Ah well, Dean figured this meant another day researching with Cas.  _ Damn _ , he thought, although it was quite half-hearted, if he was honest. 

 

They came up with nothing again, but a day spent sitting with his best friend wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially when that friend had a  cute ,  adorable habit of biting his lower lip when he was reading. And no, it was not weird to think that about your best friend, okay? Strangely, they saw no sign of Sam and Jack all day; it was almost as if they were leaving the two of them alone together. Dean shook that thought right out of his head. They were buddies, brothers in arms, and nothing more.

 

The fact that Dean squeezed Cas’s shoulder for longer than usual when saying goodnight, and accidentally touched Cas’s cheek with his thumb was a gesture of solidarity over his friend’s ruined coffee. 

 

Laying in bed, Dean sighed to himself melodramatically, thinking about the hours and hours of research ahead of them tomorrow. Oh… who was he trying to kid? He loved it, way more than he wanted to think about.

 

+++

 

After the now normal morning routine of checking all his stuff, Dean made a pretence at being pissed at the thought of another boring day ahead. Although, come to think of it, maybe the weirdness had stopped now. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened since Cas’s salty coffee yesterday morning. 

 

Dean was about to voice these thoughts when he heard Jack calling out unhappily. He and Cas immediately went to find out what the problem was, and came face to face with a very distressed looking nephil. 

 

“What’s wrong Jack?” Cas asked sympathetically.

 

“My candy… it’s ruined. Someone did something to it.” Jack held the offending nougat out to them, and Dean sniffed it, much to Cas’s apparent amusement.

 

“What?” Dean asked the angel.

 

“What do you expect to smell, Dean?” Cas raised his eyebrow in question.

 

“I dunno. Whatever’s wrong with it, I guess.” Dean said, a little snippily.

 

Sam’s voice from behind them made Dean jump. “Well, I guess that rules you out,” he directed at Jack. 

 

Dean had already decided that Jack couldn’t be the culprit, but at least now they knew for certain that it wasn’t him. It didn’t get them any nearer to the answer though. 

 

“I think we need to step up the research. All of us need to get on it,” Sam asserted, and Dean had to reluctantly agree. It was a shame though.

 

As the day wore on, and they were no nearer to the truth, Dean decided he needed a beer. Sitting in the library with three people, instead of just Cas, was not nearly as cosy, but beer would make it more bearable.

 

“Gonna grab a beer,” he stood up and stretched. “Anyone else want one?”

 

“Yes, please,” Sam responded. “One of my low carb ones.”

 

Dean made a disgusted face, before going to the kitchen to grab a few bottles. He was going to get Cas one too, because he was a good friend like that. When he was seated again, and he had handed out the beers, and a soda for Jack, Dean took a long swig from his bottle.  _ Oh no _ , this didn’t taste right at all. 

 

“What the… this isn’t mine!” Dean spluttered, quickly becoming aware that Sam wasn’t looking happy either. He peered at the label, and saw that it had clearly been removed from somewhere else and stuck onto this bottle. 

 

“And now I know it’s definitely not you,” Sam said. “You would never sabotage your own beer.”

 

“God no,” Dean agreed, then added “wait, you thought it was me?”

 

“I had to consider all options,” Sam shrugged.

 

“I do not understand. What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

 

“The old switcheroo,” Dean explained, but Cas looked just as puzzled as ever. “Some asshat has put Sam’s label on my beer, and mine on his.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Cas carefully sipped at his, then remarked “it tastes the same to me.”

 

“Yeah. But no offence Cas, doesn’t everything taste like molecules to you anyway?”

 

“I can taste certain things if I want to.” Cas chose that moment to run his tongue over his bottom lip, and Dean watched mesmerised while considering Cas’s words. If he didn’t know better, he would think that had been an innuendo.

 

Sam coughed then, and Dean snapped himself out of whatever that was, and got back to the matter at hand. Just as Dean saw his beer as sacred, Sam was the same with his crappy beer, so Dean was one hundred percent sure it wasn’t him; not even as a joke.

 

When he made it to bed that night, Dean was fed up. These practical jokes were annoying as hell. He hadn’t even managed to get a beer, as he didn’t really fancy one after drinking some of that low carb crap.  _ Goddammit _ ! Maybe setting a trap for the culprit would work. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a mental note to check on how much salt they had in stock, and to work out how to conceal an iron bar about his person. This was more constructive than thinking about Cas’s tongue running seductively over his lips, anyway.

 

+++

 

What happened next morning was absolutely not as a result of seeing Cas walking down the hallway without his trench coat on; Dean was distracted by the ongoing prank situation. Anyone could have picked up a clearly marked can of whipped cream instead of shaving foam if they were still half asleep, couldn’t they? Dean realised his mistake immediately when the sweet smell hit his nostrils, and he hung his head in defeat. Maybe if he didn’t tell anyone, he could pretend it didn’t happen, right?

 

Unfortunately, Sam picked that moment to put his head around the doorway to say that he was going for a supply run, and ask if Dean wanted anything. “Dude, you’ve got cream all over your face,” he laughed. 

 

“Yeah, thanks Sammy, I didn’t notice,” Dean responded sarcastically.

 

“The prankster again?” Sam enquired.

 

“Nah, I always shave with cream!” Dean rolled his eyes and glared at his brother, then leaned down to the sink to wash the cream off. 

 

Sam was laughing too hard to be offended; he left with a promise to return soon, with a new can of whipped cream. Dean huffed and thought  _ fuck it _ ,  _ I’m gonna forget about shaving today _ . 

 

When Dean joined Cas in the kitchen, the angel peered at him with interest.

 

“What?” Dean grouched.

 

“You have stubble.”

 

“Yeah. ‘M growing a beard.” Dean lied. He just didn’t want to explain how he had been caught out by a prank again.

 

“Oh. It suits you.” Cas’s hands twitched as if he was stopping himself from reaching out to touch Dean, and Dean kind of wished he would. 

 

“Thanks. I’m going for the rugged look,” Dean improvised, drawing pleasure from the little smile he got from Cas. He slowly became aware that he and Cas were really just standing and staring at each other now, but he couldn’t bring himself to withdraw his gaze.

 

As Dean was about to say or do something that would change their friendship forever, Jack walked into the kitchen, frowning. Regretfully, Dean stepped back from Cas, putting some distance between them.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked Jack, noticing how breathy his voice sounded.

 

“I believe we are dealing with an evil spirit,” Jack answered. “I can only find one of my shoes; the other one has disappeared.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dean needed to be certain that Jack hadn’t simply misplaced it.

 

“Yes. And this was put in its place.” Jack held out a tiny shoe, which looked like it belonged to a doll. 

 

The thing was, all these pranks were much funnier when someone else was on the receiving end, and just annoying when they were directed at him. But Dean did a pretty decent job of not laughing at Jack’s predicament; instead, he gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, man.” Dean said. “Halloween always brings out the crazies, and it looks like the monsters are starting to go crazy too.”

 

“Maybe this will all end on Halloween,” Cas offered, and Dean really hoped he was right.

 

“Yeah. And meanwhile, we better get back to the research.” Dean tried to be pissed about it, but he actually liked the prospect of spending another day in the library with Cas.

 

Despite not finding anything that could help - not even remotely - Dean once again felt happy at the end of the day. At one point Dean asked for Cas’s help with a page in the book he was searching through, and Cas pulled his chair as close as possible to Dean’s to take a look. Their knees ended up touching under the table, and Dean damn near stopped breathing. They sat like that for a couple of hours, neither one of them moving, and Dean didn’t know about Cas, but he wasn’t reading a single word on any of the pages. They only broke apart when Sam interrupted to tell them that he and Jack had installed infrared cameras throughout the bunker.

 

“Hopefully we’ll get some good footage; find out exactly what’s going on,” he mused.

 

“Yeah, hopefully,” Dean agreed. If it was somewhat half-hearted, that was because he was annoyed about the pranks, and definitely not because it meant no more long hours spent with Cas.

 

+++

 

When Dean awoke the next morning he decided against shaving again before he even went to the bathroom, which was just as well, because when he opened the door the entire floor was covered in paper cups. There were hundreds of them, which must have taken hours.  _ God-fucking-dammit _ , this was ridiculous. 

 

There was a shout of annoyance coming from Sam’s room, so Dean took the decision to try wading through the cups to get to him. That was when he discovered that some of them had liquid in.  _ Great _ !

 

By the time Dean reached his brother, his feet and the bottom of his legs were wet, and he was quite angry. “Sammy? What’s up?” He finally got into the room and saw Sam holding some kind of spider-web thing in his hand.

 

“Er… nothing. What the hell happened to you?” Sam stared at Dean, taking in his appearance.

 

“Cups. All over the fucking place,” Dean explained. “And what do you mean nothing? I heard you shouting.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “My laptop screen was cracked… at least I thought it was. This” he held up the spider-web thing “was stuck on it, making it look like it was broken.”

 

“And then I had to run through hundreds of cups to get to you. Awesome.” 

 

“The cameras,” Sam exclaimed. “Let’s check them, right now.”

 

“Yes! Sammy, you’re a genius.” Dean felt hopeful that they would finally get to the bottom of these oh-so-annoying pranks.

 

They went straight to the room Sam had used to set up the monitors, bumping into Cas on the way. He came with them, and looked over all the equipment with fascination while Sam got ready to play it back, speeded up.

 

Dean felt a blush spread over him, when he observed himself and Cas on the screen, and noted the ridiculous amount of staring they did. Not to mention how close they always seemed to stand, or sit. He would have been embarrassed, if it wasn’t for the smile he saw on Cas’s face.  _ Fuck it _ ! They enjoyed each other’s company; nothing wrong with that.

 

On the screen they watched Jack, then Sam go off to bed, and Dean stayed up talking to Cas before also going to bed an hour or so later. Cas went to the library and chose a book from the shelves and sat down to read. Then nothing happened for a long while, until at 12.43 there was a crackling of static and they were unable to see anything from any of the cameras. Sam tapped the screen irritably, but that action made no difference.

 

Eventually, the picture reappeared, with the time showing 4.17. Cas was still reading in the library, and the hallway floor was now covered in paper cups. 

 

“Well, that worked,” Dean grumbled, getting up from the chair and going back to his room, which took much longer than he wanted because of the cups. He closed the door behind him and leant back against it, heavily.  _ Just fucking great _ , he thought bitterly. No closer to the truth, but at least Sam could see his heart eyes for Cas.

 

Dean stayed in his room wallowing for a few hours, until he heard a knock on his door in the late afternoon. “Yeah?”

 

“There’s a surprise for you in the kitchen,” Sam called.

 

“A good surprise or a bad one?” Dean opened the door and looked his brother in the eyes.

 

“Good, I promise. Come and see.” Sam gestured towards the kitchen.

 

There was a delicious smell wafting from that direction, and the hallway was now clear, so Dean silently followed Sam. On the kitchen counter was a pie, but Dean was immediately suspicious of it. “Very funny,” he said. “I’m not gonna eat that - I’m not crazy.”

 

“It’s fine, honestly.” Sam cut a slice from it and took a big bite. “See?”

 

Sam cut another piece and handed it to Dean, who gingerly tasted it.  _ Oh man, that was good _ .

 

“You like it?” Sam enquired. When Dean nodded in confirmation while taking a much bigger mouthful of the pie, he added “Cas made it.”

 

Of course he did. “Well, I need to thank him then,” Dean said after swallowing the last of it. He suddenly realised that he had assumed Cas had made the pie specially for him, and he really hoped Sam hadn’t noticed.

 

“He had to go out. Said he’ll be back in the morning,” Sam said, and Dean tried not to feel too devastated over that news.

 

“Oh. Maybe he’s trying to solve the mystery of the pranks,” Dean said hopefully. “‘M gonna go back to my room… with this.” He picked up the rest of the pie and his fork, and started towards the door. 

 

Sam looked like he was going to object, but stopped himself at the last minute. He knew better than to get between a man and his pie. Once Dean had eaten the whole thing, and had made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave off the stubble, he all but barricaded himself in his room. He had a feeling that tomorrow - Halloween - everything was going to come to a head and he wanted to get a good night’s sleep in preparation. He was going to make this ghost wish it had left them alone.

 

+++

 

An eerie moaning noise from somewhere in the bunker woke Dean just before five am.  _ Right, time for action _ . Dean jumped out of bed and opened his door, only to be hit in the face with a rubber spider. Stifling a scream, Dean grabbed the bag of salt and his iron bar, and quietly slipped through the hallways. The moaning was gradually getting louder, and Dean could also hear a scratching, as if whatever was making the noise was scraping a blade along the wall. He suddenly wished he had grabbed Sam before confronting whatever it was. 

 

Rounding a corner, Dean found himself face to face with an apparition, and without a second thought he swung the bar at it, as hard as he could. It connected with the ghost’s midriff, but instead of it disappearing in a puff of smoke, it shouted a loud ‘oof’ and crumpled to the floor. Now Dean could see it more clearly, it wasn’t a ghost at all, it was a person in a  _ Scream  _ mask and a kind of cloak, and it was groaning in pain. He leaned over it and pulled the mask off, to reveal… 

 

“Cas? You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Dean said, incredulously.

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas groaned up at him through gritted teeth.

 

“What… I mean why…?” Dean was so confused. “Wait, wait… did you… was it you?”

 

Cas nodded his head and whispered “yes.”

 

“But why? I don’t understand any of this, Cas.” Dean helped the angel up off the floor, and despite being pissed at him, he still managed to get lost in those eyes.

 

“I-” Cas started then stopped, as he started glowing; obviously healing himself from the extremely hard blow Dean hit him with. “I wanted to do something to celebrate Halloween, the way families do on television. So I bought the wreath, but you didn’t like it and threw it away.” Cas looked saddened at the memory. 

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“I probably should have told you it was me, but I thought if I added some more decorations… something you liked, you would allow it to stay. So I made the jack-o’-lantern.”

 

“Oh yeah, the “scary” pumpkin.” Dean used air quotes and started to laugh, but stopped when he saw hurt in Cas’s eyes. 

 

“I tried to make it scary, but you and Sam laughed at it.”

 

“Sorry man, that was mean.” Dean had to stop himself from pulling Cas in for a hug. He was still mad at him after all. “So, why all the practical jokes? Was that to get us back for laughing?”

 

“No. Well, not entirely. I overheard Sam say to Jack that he wished you would laugh more often, so I looked on the internet for jokes I could play on you all, and-”

 

“You googled it?” Dean interrupted. “Dork.” He couldn’t help the fond way that word came out. “But, hang on, he got you too, with salt in your coffee,” he said, before something occurred to him. “Oh, you sneaky angel. You faked it.”

 

“Yes, it was a classic case of misdirection.” Cas said with an air of satisfaction, then looked down at the floor and confessed “but I did it all because I wanted to make you laugh.” 

 

_ Wait _ , did Cas mean all of them, or just him? Dean found that he wanted it to be the latter. “You wanted to make all of us laugh… or just me?” He asked quietly.

 

“You.” Cas spoke so softly Dean barely heard him. “And then I didn’t want to stop because I… enjoyed spending time with you, researching.” Cas looked up at him then, blue eyes boring into his soul.

 

“You… oh.” Dean was overcome with a wave of… affection? He wasn’t sure what it was, but knowing that Cas had done all of this crazy shit just to amuse him and spend time with him was kind of absurd. “You know, if you wanted to spend time with me you could've just asked.”

 

The truth was, Dean knew it wasn’t that simple. Unless there was a case that needed attention they were rarely in each other’s company for any length of time.

 

“Dean, I would like to-”

 

“Hey, you know what? It’s Halloween.” Dean interrupted again. “Let’s spend the day in my room watching scary movies and eating candy.” He grabbed hold of Cas’s hand and pulled him through the hallways until they reached his room.

 

When they were inside Dean appraised Cas’s costume. “So, what was the get-up for? That didn’t make me laugh, and all it got you was an iron bar in the gut.”

 

“I thought you would need to deal with the ghost that was tormenting you, and banish it. But I thought you would use salt, and I could vanish in a puff of smoke. I didn’t consider that you might use an iron bar.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, man.” Dean helped Cas out of the cloak, letting his fingers brush across Cas’s shoulders and down his arms. “You really thought of everything, huh?”

 

“I didn’t want you to be left unsatisfied.”

 

_ Oh, fuck _ . Why did that sound like an innuendo? Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed dryly. “Y-you’ve been very thorough. I’m impressed.”

 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas gazed at Dean through his eyelashes, and Dean suddenly needed a distraction.

 

“Take your shoes off and get comfortable on the bed. I’m gonna get some candy.” Dean ran out of the room and leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath.  _ Holy crap _ . Dean felt like something momentous was going to happen; it was so close.

 

Dean grabbed as much candy as he could carry, plus a few beers, and went back to his room. When he opened the door, he was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Cas was lying on the bed, with his shoes and jacket off, hair messed up in that just-fucked way the angel had.

 

_ Sweet Jesus _ ! Was it possible to have a heart attack just from the sight of so much gorgeousness?  _ Play it cool, Winchester _ . Dean put the snacks and drinks down, then clapped his hands together decisively.

 

“Okay, the first movie we’re gonna watch is Poltergeist. Classic early eighties horror.”

 

“Okay Dean, but are we really going to drink beer at” Cas looked at his phone “eighteen minutes past six in the morning?”

 

“Actually, um… no. I’ll go back and get us some coffee.”

 

In the kitchen Dean found a big coffee pot, which he filled then placed on a tray, along with two cups, a carton of milk, teaspoons and a jar of honey. Now, there was no reason for either of them to leave his room except to use the bathroom. Come to think of it… Dean opened the door again and put the tray on the desk then hurried off to the bathroom to take care of business.

 

“Now, coffee… movie,” Dean booted up his laptop once he was back in his room. While it was warming up he poured two coffees; handing one of them to Cas, who took it gratefully.

 

Thank you for not being mad at me.” Cas smiled sheepishly.

 

“I couldn’t stay mad at you.” Dean sat down on the bed and nudged Cas’s shoulder playfully. “Especially after you made me a pie.”

 

“I am sorry I ruined your other pie though. But I had to prank you too, or you would have known it was me.”

 

The implication of that confession was not lost on Dean; that Cas’s relationship with him was different from the ones he had with Sam and Jack. Plus, Cas knew that Dean was aware of this.

 

“I… understand Cas. And for what it’s worth, you’re pretty good at pranking.”

 

“I am?” Cas’s face lit up with delight, and it took Dean’s breath away.

 

“Oh yeah. I had no idea it was you.” Dean got comfortable next to Cas and reached for his laptop. “You were very convincing.”

 

Cas smiled happily as Dean found the movie and clicked on it to start. They half laid, half sat on the bed, close but not close enough, and Dean tried very hard to concentrate on the movie instead of Cas. Every time there was a jump scare Cas would twitch; sometimes just his hands and sometimes his whole body. 

 

Dean had to restrain himself from taking hold of Cas’s hand to comfort him. After the part with the camera operator’s disturbing vision of tearing his own face off, Cas turned to Dean.

 

“Humans are so puzzling,” he started as Dean pressed pause. “You find entertainment in seeing others being hurt or humiliated, and you enjoy being scared witless. I am not sure I will ever understand.”

 

Dean thought carefully about Cas’s words. It really was incredibly difficult to explain why he found the thought of Sam accidentally removing all his body hair so hilarious. “I read a theory about that once… about why we laugh at other’s pain. We’re so relieved that it happened to someone else, and that they’re not badly injured.” He shrugged. “Makes sense, I guess. And as for enjoying being scared; it’s the adrenaline rush.” 

 

Cas gave him an uncomprehending look and Dean shrugged. Actually, Cas was right, humans were puzzling. Dean pressed play again, and Cas yawned before lightly resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed and his head became heavier on Dean’s shoulder as he seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

 

_ Oh lord _ , this was suddenly very intimate, and Dean was overcome with the temptation to steal a kiss from Cas’s lips - upside down like the Spider-Man kiss - which were now only a few inches away from his. He moved slowly and carefully so as not to disturb the sleeping angel; getting into a better position to reach Cas’s mouth with his own. He tenderly brushed his lips across Cas’s forehead, then trailed them down his cheek, until their mouths were mere millimetres apart. 

 

Dean hesitated - did he have the nerve to go ahead and do the one thing he had wanted for so very long? As he inched forward again and he could feel Cas’s steady breathing, he noticed Cas’s eyes open and locked on him; captivating him in his gaze. “Dean,” he whispered, before closing the rest of the distance between them and capturing Dean’s mouth with his own. Gentle at first, but gradually becoming more insistent.

 

The angle was awkward as hell, but Cas quickly fixed that by lifting his head and slotting their mouths together perfectly. Oh god, they were kissing, and the way Cas was moving his mouth against his was intoxicating. Dean had always known Cas’s lips were perfection, and when he parted Dean’s lips with his tongue Dean couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him.

 

Cas rolled them so that he was on top of Dean, one hand in Dean’s hair and the other caressing his cheek. He kissed Dean hard and passionate, like he needed Dean’s breath to survive, and Dean responded by placing his hands on the back of Cas’s head to pull them even closer together. He returned the kiss fiercely, nipping at Cas’s bottom lip, and drawing a gasp from the angel.

 

They started to rock slowly against each other, getting a feel for each other’s bodies. Dean lowered one hand and slipped it under Cas’s shirt to stroke his skin, loving the way it felt. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth then, and Dean swallowed it. He was quickly discovering that he wanted more… of everything. More kissing, more of this hip rolling thing they were doing… definitely more bare skin. 

 

The room became filled with the sounds they were making; little gasps and moans, screams.  _ Wait, what _ ? Dean had forgotten that the movie was still playing and the laptop was still on his bed.  _ Shit _ . He broke off the kiss, and breathlessly said “the movie. I need-”

 

Cas frowned down at him. “I don’t want to watch the movie any more. I prefer doing this.” He shifted his position slightly and moved down to leave kisses on Dean’s neck, making Dean squirm.

 

“Yeah, no… me too. I need to stop the movie and move the laptop before it ends up on the floor,” Dean laughed. Despite his words, he continued grinding his hips into Cas’s, revelling in the way Cas responded by grinding right back.

 

“Ye-hesss,” Cas gasped out, as he began to lose himself to the sensation.

 

Dean really didn’t want his laptop to get broken in their throes of passion, so before it became too difficult to stop, he wriggled out from underneath Cas and got off the bed, closed the laptop without even stopping the movie, and quickly moved it to the desk. Now it would be safe, unless… unless they moved their sexy times to the desk. Dean smiled and shook his head.  _ Slow the fuck down _ .

 

Dean took a moment to look at Cas laying on the bed, hair even wilder than usual and shirt untucked where Dean had gotten his hand under it. His face was flushed and he was watching Dean carefully.

 

“What were you smiling about?” Cas asked as Dean laid back down on the bed, on his side so that they were face to face.

 

“Nothing. I just had a really dirty thought.” Dean smirked and stroked Cas’s bicep absentmindedly. Goddam, where had Cas been hiding those muscles?

 

“I. Hope. You. Will. Tell. Me. It. Someday.” Cas planted delicate little kisses over Dean’s throat and face in between each word.

 

Dean took hold of Cas’s face in his hands and gazed into those blue eyes he loved so much. “Cas. Kiss me like you mean it.”

 

Cas made a kind of growling sound and hurriedly manoeuvred them so that Dean was on his back again and Cas’s whole body was pressed up against his. He lowered his face to Dean’s slowly, and breathlessly said “oh, I mean it,” before crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

 

If Dean thought their first kiss was intense, it had nothing on this one. Cas’s lips were soft and his mouth was hot and demanding, and he moved it against Dean’s in a way that made Dean’s toes curl. Dean felt like he was coming undone from the intensity of it, and he instinctively bucked his hips up into Cas’s. Cas’s reaction was to press Dean into the mattress and grind into him relentlessly.

 

Dean really wanted them both to get naked, but he also didn’t want to stop what they were doing… ever. The best he could do was yank the rest of Cas’s shirt out of his pants and run his hands over Cas’s back. Cas let out a moan at the contact, and ground even harder into Dean, if that was possible. Dean could feel how hard Cas was through their clothes, and he ruefully recalled throwing around insults about angels being junkless. If he ever thought that was true, he certainly didn’t now.

 

The friction was building deliciously between them, and Dean realised that this was probably going to be all over pretty quickly for him. He wound his legs around Cas’s thighs and dug his heels in, while placing his hands firmly on Cas’s ass. The grinding and thrusting motion between them seemed to be speeding up.

 

When Cas had to break off the kiss to catch his breath he gazed down at Dean, then ran his thumb over his lips. Dean opened his mouth and sucked Cas’s thumb into it. 

 

Cas let out a groan at the sight. “Oh Dean… fuck!” He gritted out. “I think I am going to-” The sound Cas made then, as he reached that moment of ecstasy, was so wanton that Dean came immediately after, pushing and pulling them together in a kind of harmony as they both rode out the waves of their orgasms. 

 

When Dean’s brain started working again it struck him that he and Cas were still mostly fully clothed, and he had barely gotten to touch Cas’s skin, and yet he had come so hard he almost blacked out. If they ever managed to get their clothes off it would be truly awesome.

 

Cas had collapsed panting onto Dean, and now he raised his head up and gazed into Dean’s eyes. “That was… Dean, that was amazing.”

 

“Yeah, it was,” Dean agreed. “I can’t believe we finally did it.”

 

“I have wanted to do that for a very long time,” Cas admitted.

 

“It’s spooky how long I’ve wanted this to happen,” Dean quipped. “Frightening… shocking.”

 

Cas raised a questioning eyebrow at Dean and his choice of words, and Dean laughed out loud.

 

“You know, it’s probably kinda fitting that this happened on Halloween, what with our lives and all.” Dean said.

 

Cas hummed in agreement before diving in for another kiss. When he pulled back he said “it is scary how much I want to do that again. After all, it was spooktacular.”

 

Dean stared at Cas in surprise and a small amount of awe, then said “hey, wait a minute. I’m supposed to make the bad jokes around here.”

 

“Fangtastic,” Cas said, then pretended to bite Dean’s neck.

 

_ Shit _ , why was that so arousing? Maybe there was something in that whole vampires are sexy thing, or maybe it was because it was Cas. Maybe they could find out with some Halloween-based role play. That would definitely be an interesting way to start a relationship, anyway.

 

Cas pushed Dean’s shirt up with his hands and ran his hands over his skin, then followed them with his mouth, kissing and licking across, and stopping at Dean’s nipple. As Cas started to swirl his tongue around the little bud, Dean felt himself growing hard again. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable though, seeing as he had come inside his pajama pants, but an idea was forming.

 

“Cas, stop. We need to clean ourselves up before we start another round.”

 

Cas didn’t look happy about this, and he raised his hand to clean them with his grace.

 

“No, not like that. I’ve got a much better idea.” Dean gently got Cas to roll off him, then climbed off the bed, took Cas’s hand, and led him out of the bedroom.

 

“Where are we going?” Cas asked as Dean took him down two floors, and through a maze of hallways.

 

“You’ll see.” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Eventually, they reached the room Dean was looking for. He opened the door and made an elaborate gesture with his arm to show Cas what was inside. It was an old-fashioned bath house, with a number of tubs around the room. “Sometimes I just wanna pamper myself,” Dean said by way of explanation. “And don’t tell Sammy, okay? I don’t want his hair clogging up the plug holes. This is my secret… and now it’s yours.”

 

While he was talking Dean put in the plug and switched on the taps in one of the tubs. Then he added some bubble bath, which he had left in the room, into the stream of water. He felt Cas sneak up behind him, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and hands caressed his front. Dean’s breath hitched, and he hurriedly pulled his shirt off to give Cas better access. 

 

Cas’s hands roamed across Dean’s chest, flicking his nipples, then one hand travelled downwards into his pants. When he gripped Dean’s cock and started to stroke it, Dean ground his ass into Cas’s crotch and Cas made a beautiful sound which made Dean weak in the knees. 

 

“Cas, Cas. Let’s… wait. Ohhhh, shit.” Dean moaned when Cas sped up his hand, and Dean was glad that Cas was holding him up. If he wasn’t, Dean was certain he would be a puddle on the floor.

 

“Bath. We need to g-get in the bath.” Dean successfully freed himself from Cas’s skilful hands and quickly got the temperature right. 

 

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean held out his hand to Cas, and when he was close enough he started to undress the angel. He made sure to stroke and caress every bit of skin Cas’s clothes revealed, until he was naked and the clothes were in a pile on the floor. Dean yanked his own pants down and added them to the pile, then climbed in to the hot soapy water. 

 

Cas got in behind Dean and Dean laid back against him, with his back on Cas’s chest. Cas immediately resumed his earlier attentions to Dean’s cock, with the water and bubbles adding some delightful lubrication. Dean always loved soaking in a bath, but he had never enjoyed one as much as this.

 

“Oh fuck…” Dean gasped out, losing himself to the blissful sensation of Cas giving him such a skilful hand job. Cas licked behind Dean’s ear and thumbed his nipples, heightening his arousal. He could feel Cas’s length nestling between his ass cheeks, and as he moved in time with Cas’s strokes, Cas let out breathy noises of pleasure.

 

It occurred to Dean that it wasn’t even nine in the morning, and he was about to have his second orgasm, just before Cas growled “come for me Dean” in his ear and pushed up hard against him. His balls tightened and he shot his load into the water, trembling and shouting out Cas’s name. 

 

“Fuck me,” Dean panted. “That was amazing.” He turned around in Cas’s arms and captured Cas’s mouth with his own. It had only been a couple of hours and Dean already knew that he loved kissing his angel. Those lips were just as delicious as Dean had always imagined, and the sounds Cas made were pretty delicious too.

 

Dean trailed his hand downwards and grasped Cas’s cock. He pumped it a few times, then lowered his head and took as much of it into his mouth as he could. Cas lifted his body out of the water so that Dean was able to get easier access to his cock, and gripped onto the sides of the bath. Dean hadn’t given a blow job before, but he knew what he liked. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then pulled off so that only the head was in his mouth, and sucked.

 

“Yes Dean… yesssss,” Cas hissed out. 

 

Dean loved giving pleasure as much as he liked receiving it, and the reaction he got from Cas encouraged him. He alternated between swallowing as much of Cas as he could, and just sucking the head, and Cas started thrusting upwards forcefully before crying out and coming in Dean’s mouth. 

 

“Fuck. Oh fuck,” Cas cursed as he climaxed. 

 

Dean kept Cas’s cock in his mouth until he was spent, swallowing every drop of his release. When he was done, Dean slid back up to Cas’s mouth and kissed him again, pushing his tongue inside. 

 

They stayed like this until it became uncomfortable, then Dean pulled out the plug to let out the bath water, and reached for a little hand held shower he always used to rinse the bubbles off. And in this case, Dean’s come too. When they were rinsed off to Dean’s satisfaction, he picked up two of the towels that were in a neat stack by the bath. He handed one to Cas and dried himself off with the other, then he slipped his arms around Cas’s still damp torso. 

 

“I gotta say, I’m glad you played those pranks on us, and pretended to be a ghost. I’m not sure I would’ve ever got my head outta my ass otherwise.” Dean pecked Cas lightly on the nose.

 

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Cas said, giving him a touch of the puppy eyes. No man could resist that, even if they weren’t already head-over-heels.

 

Dean was about to say something sappy when a thought struck him. “Ohhh, I just had a great idea,” he said excitedly. “C’mon, I’ll explain in my room.”

 

They picked up the pile of clothes, sharing the items between them, and went back to Dean’s room wearing only their towels. By the time they made it back it was just before ten, so Dean shushed Cas with a finger to his lips so as not to alert Sammy to their presence. 

 

When they were inside with the door firmly shut Dean said “one last prank. We're gonna get Sammy real good.”

 

“What do you propose?” Cas asked, smiling widely.

 

“We take out the fuse for the lights, then hook the cloak and mask you were wearing up to the ceiling fan. We can hide in the electrics room and wait for him to check the fuse. It's gonna be epic.”

 

“I like this plan,” Cas agreed, starting to put his clothes back on.

 

“Why don't you wear something different today?” Dean suggested, going to his closet and searching through his clothes. “It is a holiday, after all.” He held out a pair of jeans and a Zepp t-shirt, and Cas took them hesitantly. 

 

He didn't look quite as hesitant once he had the clothes on, however; not with the way Dean was gaping at him. 

 

Dean whistled through his teeth, then said “holy crap Cas, you look sexy as hell. No… not hell, heaven. I mean you look really good… shit.”

 

Cas laughed and pulled Dean into his arms. “Not as sexy as you,” he practically purred, and pulled Dean flush against him.

 

Dean gazed into Cas's eyes, and lost himself for a moment. “No. Nope… focus,” he said, getting Cas to release his hold. “We can do more of that later. Now it's pranking time.”

 

They crept to the electrics room as quietly as possible, and quickly set the ‘ghost’ in place, trying to make it look authentic enough to fool Sam. Once Dean was satisfied and he had got it in motion, he pulled the fuse, they hid behind a generator, and waited for the fun to begin.

 

Fifteen long minutes passed before the door opened and Sam walked in. No… not Sam, it was Freddy Krueger, complete with frighteningly long nails.  _ Fuck _ .

 

Dean jumped out of his hiding place with a shout and a swinging punch. 

 

Sam's voice said “Dean?” and Dean stopped himself just before the punch connected. 

 

“Sonovabitch, Sammy! You scared the crap outta me,” Dean complained. 

 

“Well, that was kinda the point,” Sam laughed, as he removed the mask. “I like the fan ghost,” he added with a flick of his hair.

 

Dean tried to be pissed about his failed plan, but he could hear Cas suppressing his amusement behind him. “Okay, well,” he said “get Jack. We might as well break out the scary movies and get to work on this candy.” Maybe with Sam and Jack around they might actually get through an entire movie.

 

Dean felt Cas slip his hand into his, and he was suddenly warm all over. 

 

This was already the best Halloween ever.


End file.
